comicbookcreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
1971 in comics
This is a list of comics-related events in 1971. Events Year overall * The Comics Code Authority revises the Code a number of times during the year. Initially "liberalized" on January 28, 1971, to allow for (among other things) the sometimes "sympathetic depiction of criminal behavior . . . and corruption among public officials" ("as long as it is portrayed as exceptional and the culprit is punished")Thompson, Don & Maggie, "Crack in the Code" in Newfangles #44 (February 1971). as well as permitting some criminal activities to kill law-enforcement officers and the "suggestion but not portrayal of seduction." Also newly allowed were "vampires, ghouls and werewolves . . . when handled in the classic tradition such as Frankenstein, Dracula, and other high calibre literary works written by Edgar Allan Poe, Saki, Conan Doyle and other respected authors whose works are read in schools around the world." Zombies, lacking the requisite "literary" background, remain taboo. * Jack Kirby introduces his Fourth World series in a number of new DC titles — The Forever People, New Gods, and Mister Miracle — while continuing his run on Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen. Kirby writes and draws all four titles during the year. * Early in the year, DC Comics editorial director Carmine Infantino is promoted to publisher. * Bill Schanes and Steve Schanes co-found Pacific Comics, starting out as a mail-order company selling to consumers via ads in the Comics Buyer's Guide. January * Blackmark published by Bantam Books. Conceived and drawn by Gil Kane, and scripted by Archie Goodwin from an outline by Kane, it is one of the first American graphic novels. * "The Sandman Saga" Superman story-arc, written by Denny O'Neil and drawn by Curt Swan, begins in Superman #233 (running almost continuously through the September issue, #242). Among other things, the story arc eliminates all Kryptonite on Earth, makes Clark Kent less wimpy, and essentially reinvents Superman for the Bronze Age. February * Alan Light publishes the first issue of The Buyer's Guide to Comics Fandom. * World's Finest Comics #200: "Prisoners of the Immortal World!" by Mike Friedrich, Dick Dillin, and Joe Giella. (DC Comics) * New Gods #1 (Feb./Mar.) (DC Comics) : First appearances of Highfather, Kalibak, Lightray, and Orion * Chamber of Darkness, with issue #9, changes its name to Monsters on the Prowl. (Marvel Comics) Spring * Classics Illustrated, published under that title since March 1947 (and before that as Classic Comics since 1941), canceled by Gilberton after 288 issues. March * The Avengers #85 (Marvel Comics) : First appearance of the Squadron Supreme, as well as members Blue Eagle, Doctor Spectrum (Joseph Ledger), Golden Archer, Hyperion (Mark Milton), Lady Lark, Nighthawk (Kyle Richmond, Earth-712), Tom Thumb, and Whizzer (Stanley Stewart) * Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., with issue #18, canceled by Marvel. * Tower of Shadows, with issue #10, changes its name to Creatures on the Loose. (Marvel Comics) * Ka-Zar, with issue #3, is canceled by Marvel. April * Mister Miracle #1 (DC Comics) : First appearance of Mister Miracle * Aquaman (1962 series), with issue #56, is canceled by DC Comics. May * Action Comics #400: "My Son... Is He Man or Beast?", by Leo Dorfman, Curt Swan, and Murphy Anderson. * The "Green Goblin Reborn!" story-arc begins in The Amazing Spider-Man #96 (continuing through issue #98). Written by Stan Lee, and drawn by Gil Kane and John Romita, Sr., it is recognized as the first mainstream comic publication which portrayed and condemned drug abuse, and was published without the seal of approval of the Comics Code Authority. * Detective Comics #411 (DC Comics) : First appearance of Talia al Ghul * Forever People #2 (DC Comics) : First appearance of Desaad * Mister Miracle #2 (DC Comics) : First appearance of Granny Goodness * With the publication of Savage Tales #1, Marvel creates its black-and-white magazine imprint, Curtis Magazines, which published material that does carry the seal of the Comics Code Authority. : First appearance of Man-Thing June * Batman #232 (DC Comics) : First appearance of Ra's al Ghul * The "Kree-Skrull War" story arc, written by Roy Thomas, begins in The Avengers #89 (running through issue #97, March 1972). *''Captain America and the Falcon'' #138: "It Happens in Harlem," drawn by John Romita, Sr. * Tarzan #200: "The Secret Vaults of Opar," by Gaylord DuBois, Paul Norris, and Mike Royer. (Gold Key) * Hollywood Romances, with issue #59, cancelled by Charlton. July * House of Secrets #92 (DC Comics) : First appearance of Swamp Thing * Incredible Hulk #141 (Marvel Comics) : First appearance of Doc Samson * Timmy the Timid Ghost (vol. 2), with issue #23, canceled by Charlton. * July 24: Golden Age artist Lou Fine dies at age 56. August * DC Comics raises the price of its typical comic book from 15 cents to 25 cents, and the page-count from 36 to 52 (mostly by adding reprints and new backup features). * The "Snowbirds Don't Fly" story-arc, written by Denny O'Neil and drawn by Neal Adams, begins in Green Lantern #85 (Aug./Sept. cover date) (concluding in issue #86). (DC Comics) September * The Amazing Spider-Man #100: "The Spider or the Man?", by Stan Lee, Gil Kane, and Frank Giacoia. "The Six Arms Saga" story-arc begins (running through issue #102). * With issue #20, Ghost Manor vol. 1 changes its title to Ghostly Haunts. October * The Brave and the Bold #98 (written by Bob Haney) — Jim Aparo's first issue as artist. Haney and Aparo continue to contribute the majority of issues until the series' finale in July 1983. * Mister Miracle #4 (DC Comics) : First appearance of Big Barda * The Amazing Spider-Man #101 (Marvel Comics) : First appearance of Morbius, the Living Vampire November * Marvel Comics, following rival DC's lead, raises the price of its typical comic book from 15 cents to 25 cents, and the page-count from 36 to 52. * The Avengers #93: Neal Adams begins his celebrated stint as Avengers artist, continuing the "Kree-Skrull War" story arc begun in issue #89 of the title. * DC Special (1968 series), with issue #15 (Nov./Dec. cover date), is cancelled by DC. December * After a month-long experimentation with 25-cent comics, Marvel reduces the price of a typical comic to 20 cents, and returns the page-count from 52 to 36 pages. * The Avengers #94: First appearance of the Mandroid power armor. * Marvel Feature #1 (Marvel Comics) : First appearance of The Defenders * Green Lantern #87 (DC Comics) : First appearance of John Stewart Conventions * Independence Day weekend: Comic Art Convention, Statler Hilton Hotel, New York City — Credited by Will Eisner for his return to comics: "I came back into the field because of organizer [[Phil Seuling]]. I remember him calling me in New London, [Connecticut], where I was sitting there as chairman of the board of Croft Publishing Co. My secretary said, 'There's a Mr. Seuling on the phone and he's talking about a comics convention. What is that?' ... I came down and was stunned at the existence of the whole world. ... That was a world that I had left, and I found it very exciting, very stimulating".Eisner interview (excerpt), The Comics Journal #267 (May 1, 2005). Eisner later elaborated about meeting underground comics creators and publishers ... : "I went down to the convention, which was being held in one of the hotels in New York, and there was a group of guys with long hair and scraggly beards, who had been turning out what spun as literature, really popular 'gutter' literature if you will, but pure literature. And they were taking on illegal sic subject matter that no comics had ever dealt with before. ... I came away from that recognizing that a revolution had occurred then, a turning point in the history of this medium.Transcript, Will Eisner's keynote address, Will Eisner Symposium: The 2002 University of Florida Conference on Comics and Graphic Novels * August 6–8: Golden State Comic Con, Muir College, University of California, San Diego Campus, La Jolla, California — Official guests: Kirk Alyn, Leigh Brackett, Ray Bradbury, Edmund Hamilton, Jack Kirby Awards Shazam Awards Presented in 1972 for comics published in 1971: * Best Continuing Feature: Conan the Barbarian (Marvel) * Best Individual Story: "Snowbirds Don't Fly", by Dennis O'Neil and Neal Adams, Green Lantern/Green Arrow #85 (DC) * Best Writer (Dramatic Division): Roy Thomas * Best Penciller (Dramatic Division): Neal Adams * Best Inker (Dramatic Division): Dick Giordano * Best Writer (Humor Division): John Albano * Best Penciller (Humor Division): Dan DeCarlo * Best Inker (Humor Division): Henry Scarpelli * Best Letterer: Gaspar Saladino * Best Colorist: Tatjana Wood * Best Foreign Artist: Frank Bellamy * Outstanding New Talent: (tie) ** Michael Kaluta ** Richard Corben * Special Recognition: Gil Kane, "for Blackmark, his paperback comics novel" * Special Achievement by an Individual: Jack Kirby, "for his Fourth World series in Forever People, New Gods, Mister Miracle, Jimmy Olsen" * Hall of Fame: Will Eisner First issues by title Charlton Comics Ghost Manor'' vol. 2''' :Release: Oct. Editor: Sal Gentile. Ghostly Haunts :Release: Sept. Editor: Sal Gentile. ''Haunted :Release: Sept. Editor: Sal Gentile. DC Comics Dark Mansion of Forbidden Love :Release: Feb./Mar. Editor: Dorothy Woolfolk. Artist: Tony DeZuniga. DC 100 Page Super Spectacular: debuts with issue #4 :Release: Sept./Oct. Editor: Joe Orlando. Forever People :Release: Feb./Mar. Writer/Artist: Jack Kirby. Ghosts :Release: Sept./Oct. Editor: Murray Boltinoff. Mister Miracle :Release: April. Writer/Artist: Jack Kirby. New Gods :Release: Feb./Mar. Writer/Artist: Jack Kirby. Weird War Tales :Release: Sept./Oct. Editor: Joe Kubert. Marvel Comics Kull the Conqueror :Release: June. Writer: Roy Thomas. Artists: Ross Andru and Wally Wood. Marvel Feature :Release: December. Writer: Roy Thomas. Artists: Ross Andru and Bill Everett. Marvel Spotlight :Release: November. Writer: Gardner Fox. Artists: Syd Shores and Wally Wood. Savage Tales :Release: May by Curtis Magazines. Editor: Stan Lee. Independent titles Air Pirates Funnies : Release: July by Hell Comics. Countdown : Release: February 20 by Polystyle Publications. Fabulous Furry Freak Brothers : Release: February by Rip Off Press. Writer/Artist: Gilbert Shelton. Tammy :Release: February 6 by IPC Magazines. Initial appearance by character name DC Comics * Ra's al Ghul, in Batman #232 (June) * Talia al Ghul, in Detective Comics #411 (May) * Big Barda, in Mister Miracle #4 (October) * Black Racer, in New Gods #3 (July) * Champions of Angor, in Justice League of America #87 (February) ** Blue Jay ** Silver Sorceress * Desaad, in Forever People #2 (May) * Doctor Bedlam, in Mister Miracle #2 (May/June) * Dubbilex, in Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen #136 (March) * Glorious Godfrey, in Forever People #3 (June) * Gnarrk, in Teen Titans #33 (June) * Granny Goodness, in Mister Miracle #2 (May/June) * Highfather, in New Gods #1 (Feb./Mar.) * Kalibak, in New Gods #1 (Feb./Mar.) * Lightray, in New Gods #1 (Feb./Mar.) * Bruno Mannheim, in Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen #139 (July) * Mantis, in Forever People #2 (June) * Merlyn, in Justice League of America #94 (November) * Mister Miracle, in Mister Miracle #1 (April) * Orion, in New Gods #1 (February) * John Stewart, in Green Lantern #87 (December) * Sonny Sumo, in Forever People #4 (September) * Swamp Thing, in House of Secrets #92 (July) * Virman Vundabar, in Mister Miracle #5 (December) Marvel Comics * The Defenders, in Marvel Feature #1 (December) * Jarella, in The Incredible Hulk #140 (June) * Man-Thing, in Savage Tales #1 (May) * Mockingbird, in Astonishing Tales #6 (June) * Morbius, the Living Vampire, in The Amazing Spider-Man #101 (October) * Overmind, in Fantastic Four #113 (August) * Doc Samson, in Incredible Hulk #141 (July) * Serpent Men, in Kull the Conqueror #2 (September) * Spymaster, in Iron Man #33 * Squadron Supreme, in The Avengers #85 (March) ** Blue Eagle ** Doctor Spectrum (Joseph Ledger) ** Golden Archer ** Hyperion (Mark Milton) ** Lady Lark ** Nighthawk (Kyle Richmond, Earth-712) ** Tom Thumb ** Whizzer (Stanley Stewart) * Valkyrie (Samantha Parrington), in Incredible Hulk #142 (August) Independent titles * Dirty Duck, in Air Pirates Funnies #1 (July) * Zippy the Pinhead, in Real Pulp Comix #1 (March) References Category:1971